casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes
Below is a list of all episodes of ''Casualty'' since it's start in 1986. Season 1 ---- Season 1, Episode 1: Gas '6 September 1986' When several patients start filtering into Holby hospital with similar burn wounds and all being tight-lipped about the details of their accidents, the staff become suspicious. Meanwhile, the medical personnel on the A&E ward are having to deal with managements justification of the night-shift routine which is under threat. Leaning slightly on the personal lives of the staff rather than the storyline contained within the episode, however, it was a decent pilot which sets up the interesting characters and their backgrounds nicely for further episodes. Season 1, Episode 2: Hide and Seek '13 September 1986' A young girl arrives on A&E after being knocked unconscious by a passing train. Her half-sister alerts the ambulance and accompanies her to Holby but refuses to talk as to the reasons behind the apparent attempted suicide attempt; but some clever coercion from staff member Clive King uncovers a family issue which could have been the cause. Meanwhile, a spot-check at the hospital by a member of the DHSS uncovers some interesting information when porter Kuba Trzcinski speaks without thinking. Season 1, Episode 3: Night Runners '20 September 1986' When a teenage football fan is found with wounds within short proximity of a badly-wounded police officer, the finger of suspicion begins to point in his direction. Meanwhile, a woman is admitted onto the ward who refuses medical treatment due to her strict belief in Christian Science. Season 1, Episode 4: Jump Start '27 September 1986' The night shift at Holby are called upon to deal with the several casualties from a motorway pile-up, which includes a young pregnant woman and her partner. Back at the hospital a drunken reporter is sniffing around for a story for his newspaper, and Kuba takes matters into his own hands when he discovers Clive is regularly drinking whilst on duty. Season 1, Episode 5: Blood Brothers '4 October 1986' Staff at Holby are upset over the publication of a newspaper article which paints a very poor picture about their practice and procedures; meanwhile a homosexual man with significant blood loss and a teenage girl with a heroin overdose are among the patients admitted. Season 1, Episode 6: High Noon '11 October 1986' Duffy organizes a protest against the local cinema showing pornographic movies, Charlie has to deal with an elderly woman who was attacked by her goldfish, and Clive explains the rules of subbuteo table football to Kuba when the staff hold a secret tournament in one of the spare rooms. As for the patients, Holby takes in a young lawyer who refuses to accept the diagnosis that he has suffered an epileptic fit, and a pregnant teenage runaway gets run over by a truck. Season 1, Episode 7: Professionals '18 October 1986' Charlie and Baz take their work relationship one step further whilst Ewart complains to the cleaning company responsible for the recent poor hygiene in the hospital; and a woman ends up on the ward after suffering a fractured skull at the hands of her husband. Season 1, Episode 8: Crazies '25 October 1986' Taxi drivers are being randomly attacked by a non-paying female passenger, which puts Megan on edge when her husband Ted (a taxi-driver) cannot be contacted. Staff nurse Trish escapes an attempted rape in her friends' car and ends up at Holby as a patient. Mrs. Sherman's plans to modernize the hospital with the use of her own company are quashed when Ewart refuses her offer during their dinner date. Season 1, Episode 9: Moonlight Becomes You... '8 November 1986' An elderly gentleman is taken ill and transported to Holby but his friends at the nursing home feel he shouldn't be alone. They commandeer a company vehicle and make their way to the hospital. Shortly after, Kuba somehow manages to lose the patient whilst in the process of wheeling him to a new ward; and a man ends up on A&E boasting he suffered an injury whilst practicing judo turns out to be in discomfort due to something rather embarrassing! Season 1, Episode 10: Teeny Poppers '15 November 1986' A&E are on hand to deal with a young Asian man who has taken an accidental overdose and a woman suffering from post-natal depression who has made a suicide attempt. Megan becomes a patient as she begins to come to terms with her cancer, Kuba gets a ticking off when he tries to start a raffle with the patients in an attempt to raise money for a new ventilator, and Ewart is confronted by his estranged daughter. Season 1, Episode 11: Drunk '22 November 1986' The waiting room at the A&E is undergoing some decoration in preparation for a visit from the Royal family, but the lazy workmen are not doing much to impress the staff. Duffy has a good excuse for being late for work when she is attacked en route, and a young boy is found face down in a swimming pool by the girl who set him up. Season 1, Episode 12: Quiet '6 December 1986' Duffy is back at work after her attack and confides in Megan, who herself is on the ward undergoing treatment for her cancer. An amateur boxing match ends with the winner being rushed to Holby in a critical condition, and an elderly alcoholic woman suffers from internal bleeding. Whilst all this is going on, ambulance driver Ponting receives the news that his wife has left him for a 4'11" jockey and jetted off to Llandudno! Season 1, Episode 13: No Future '13 December 1986' Megan brings her elderly neighbour into A&E after an armed siege in her back garden results in him fighting for his life. Baz has a secret she is not sharing with Charlie, and a Dutch drug smuggler dies whilst in the company of his mistress whom flees the hospital when Ewart starts asking her some questions as to the mans identity. Season 1, Episode 14: Survival '20 December 1986' When Baz is seen leaving a specialist clinic with an attractive young man word quickly starts to spread around Holby which results in a frosty reception from Charlie. Kuba's good intentions are met with an equally frosty response. And an elderly man, known to the staff, finds his way onto the ward wanting to die and requests his daughter (a nurse) put him out of his misery. Season 1, Episode 15: Closure '27 December 1986' A&E is shut down at New Year when a missionary turns up carrying suspected Lassa fever. Kuba witnesses two men in a vicious brawl whilst he is cycling to work and stops to help one of them who is badly beaten, little realizing his own life is under threat just by being a witness.